narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique
Hand Seal In the panel (or 2nd panel) before the little cube starts to form, it really looks like he's using the snake hand seal. Can anyone else with better eyesight and higher resolution confirm this? Dust Release: Genkai, or Earth? Isn't the Dust release just a micro or smaller version of Garra's Sand usage? Since Sand is just simply Earth, ground into small pebbles; wouldn't Dust just be a more ground up version of Earth/Sand just ultimately making it a Earth Jutsu? No otherwise Kishi woukd of used Doton instead if was just an earth style jutsu. Its qulaties don't even fit it being just a earth release anyway.Also sign your posts.Saimaroimaru (talk) 21:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Funny question... Just ran the symbols through a kanji-identifier... The symbol called 'Gen' (原) actually refers to a prairie in this context. I get how it would mean 'primitive', but don't you guys think that the jutsu should be called 'Dust Release: Raw World Separation Technique'? I mean, literally? Or am I just blowing hot air?--Reikson (talk) 15:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :原 can mean prairie, plains, field, or something like that. However, when used as a prefix, as it is use in this technique's name, it takes on the meaning of primitive, original, fundamental, or something to that extent. :To illustrate my point: :* :* :* :* :* :* :I'd also like to point out that there are two Japanese words for atom, which is what Dust Release manipulates: and . The former word uses the kanji for dust, the latter uses the first kanji of the name of this technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Barrier Technique From the way we saw it in the anime and kinda how it was seen in the manga, shouldn't it be listed as a Barrier Technique as well? --Cerez™☺ 19:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :There is a barrier like thing limiting the range of the effects, so I think that would be appropriate. Omnibender - Talk - 01:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally disagree about that. I wouldn't call the box around the orb a barrier. It shows the range of the technique, but it doesn't really act like a barrier at all. That's how I see it, at least.Ryne 91 (talk) 01:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It limits the effect of the technique. Maybe you mean it shouldn't count as a barrier because it doesn't block things from coming in? Madara probably got in with a space-time technique though. Omnibender - Talk - 02:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::But does it actually limit the effect of the technique? Perhaps it is merely an indicator of its range. I can't seem to wrap my head around how it would be considered a barrier ninjutsu. And I'm not saying that because of it blocking anything. Barriers are not only used to block.Ryne 91 (talk) 02:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I mean it in the sense that the box traps whatever you want to disintegrate while the little ball does the work. When he used it it was contained within the square and after Sasuke was "disintegrated" the square disappeared. So that's why i liken part of the technique to a barrier --Cerez™☺ 03:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Let me explain why I felt that it was not a barrier ninjutsu. When I look at a jutsu, I ask, "What is its primary function?" The answer for this jutsu is essentially, "It breaks down anything within a set amount of space at a near-molecular level." The answer for Jiraiya's Dome Barrier Method would be: "It extents a motion sensing barrier outwards from the user." At this point, I can see why you label this as a barrier technique, but it seems to me that it's only a barrier technique on a technicality. The barrier itself is not the primary function of the jutsu. So, I will stay content with your decision until the jutsu is listed in a databook.Ryne 91 (talk) 05:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I can see how this technique could be interpreted as a barrier technique, but isn't saying it is a bit too speculative? It could very well be, but we can't say for sure. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Anime usage. I noticed that the article says "The chakra sphere then seems to explode with a tremendous amount of force, while the exterior walls of the cube effectively restrict the size of the blast radius..." However, the technique is only shown to do this in the anime. In the manga, the cube is simply slammed into the target. Should the article be changed? (talk) 15:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Instead of the infobox shifting between the three images, i would suggest that we add a gallery after the main text, similar to the Susanoo article and show the cylinder shape and the cone shape, while the infobox keep the anime image from when it was first shown. --Gojita (talk) 20:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :Make it happen then~.--Cerez365™ 20:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Onoki's Cone Since we know that the Cone is this tech and it was stated by Akatsuki when he first shown it that it would also destroy the island turtle, should we mention this as a part of its destructibility? I'll probably make a note about its very degrees of damage. It can go from a small targeted damage like he did with Sasuke to a large scale with his brief sky battle with Kabuto and Diedara.Umishiru (talk) 22:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright I put something up, could use a bit of rewording though so go at it.Umishiru (talk) 22:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) chapter 588 in chapter 588 where the hokage team up to hit madara with this jutsu it is called, particle style: boundary dismantling jutsu. sry forgot to mention this is in the viz release. --J spencer93 (talk) 22:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) English TV Name It's called "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu" on English TV, not "Particle Style: Boundary Dismantling Jutsu". Check out Shippuden 204 English Dubbed episode. The technique is used at 18:55. Nahogrihaz (talk) 08:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :In episode 339, it was called Boundary Dismantling Jutsu. —'SovanDara18' 「 Talk | 」 10:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::"English TV" refers to the anime episodes that have been dubbed into English. 339 hasn't been dubbed yet. Nahogrihaz (talk) 08:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :::It refers to both subbed and dubbed. Anyways, I already changed it to the "other names" section. —'SovanDara18' 「 Talk | 」 10:47, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Shapes The shapes seem to clearly be a cube, cone, and cylinder...not sure why we are calling them pillar and drill lol :They are called like that in games. Also, don't forget to sign whenever you post something on talk pages.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:31, August 4, 2018 (UTC)